El juego de las parejas
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: En la víspera de navidad a Lorcan Scamander se le ocurre jugar un juego Muggle "El juego de las parejas" que pone a Lily, Rose y a Scorpius en una incómoda situación.
Summary: En la víspera de navidad a Lorcan Scamander se le ocurre jugar un juego Muggle "El juego de las parejas" que pone a Lily, Rose y a Scorpius en una incómoda situación.

 _ **Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que ustedes reconozcan me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Basado en un capítulo de la serie Girl Meets World**_

El juego de las parejas

El cabello pelirrojo de Rose Weasley se veía por primera vez ordenado, su cabello siempre había tenido la peculiaridad de ser extremadamente enmarañado por lo que en esta víspera de navidad de veía perfecto y combinado con un vestido verde. Su adorable prima (Espero se haya entendido el sarcasmo) había tenido la brillante idea de realizar una fiesta para esperar la navidad en compañía de todos sus amigos por lo que luego de rogarle a los Potter durante más de una semana tuvo el permitido de usar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place hasta la medianoche, es decir, estarían solos hasta medianoche.

Dominique había tenido la idea de escribir invitaciones a los amigos que tenían en común e invitarlos y entre todas esas invitaciones había una con el nombre de _Scorpius Malfoy_. Sabía que no debía sentir su corazón latir así de fuerte cuando lo veía, después de todo el chico rubio era el ex novio secreto de su Prima, de su casi hermana.

¡Estúpidos sentimientos que se calaban en lo más profundo de su ser!

El timbre sonó y Lily fue la primera en abrir la puerta dejando entrar a Alexander Nott de la mano de Lucy Weasley los cuales traían un par de gaseosas Muggles de naranja y Piña, detrás de ellos venían los Scamander sonriendo pero solo Lysander se acercó a saludar a Lily dado que el otro fue directo a saludar a Rose.

─ Hola Rose, te ves hermosa ─ Le dijo el rubio observándola de pies a cabeza, le entregó un pequeño obsequio ─ Ábrelo a medianoche ¿sí?

Le guiñó el ojo para luego ir a sentarse junto con Dominique y Lysander a conversar animadamente. El timbre volvió a sonar a lo que Rose fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su primo Albus y su novia, Megara Zabini.

─ ¡Bienvenida Megara! ─ Rose abrazó a la morena suavemente dado que la novia de su primo no estaba muy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto.

─ ¿Con quién pasaras la medianoche? ─ Preguntó Albus tomando la mano de su novia. Antes de que la pelirroja respondiera a la pregunta Scorpius Malfoy entró por la puerta sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros de la chaqueta. Albus chocó los puños con su mejor amigo y se acercó a la chimenea pero antes le murmuro a Rose dos palabras que la hicieron temblar – Tic, Tac.

Albus tenía un ligero trato con su prima, ella tenía que hablar con Lily acerca de lo que sentía por Scorpius pues después de todo en la familia no había secretos y mucho menos uno tan importante como este. Si ella no hablaba él lo haría a la medianoche.

La joven de 17 años le sonrío dulcemente a Scorpius.

─ Hola ─ Dijo ella colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

─Hola ─ Respondió el sonriendo ampliamente mientras se sacudía el cabello quitando la nieve de su cabeza.

─Hola─ Volvió a decir Rose riendo

─ Hola ─ Repitió Scorpius besándole la mejilla en forma de saludo. Ambos se encontraban bastante ruborizados y cuando Scorpius quería decir algo se escuchó la voz de Lorcan Scamander desde la chimenea.

─ ¡¿Lily que es esto?! ─ Exclamó el chico haciendo que los presentes se acercaran al muchacho con curiosidad, en las manos de Lorcan se encontraba un juego de Mesa muggle que pertenecía a Dominique.

─ Oh, El juego de las parejas, te muestra si eres una buena pareja o no ─ Respondió Dominique mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla junto con Louis. Rose se acercó a Lorcan observando el juego de mesa con una ceja alzada.

─ ¿Quién jugar? ─ Preguntó él, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de las chicas.

─ No – Comento Scorpius al igual que Rose mientras se acercaba cruzado de brazos

– ¿Cuál es el problema, Scorpius? ¿Tienes miedo? – Lorcan comento con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro, Lysander se acercó a su hermano colocando su codo sobre su hombro entregándole una gaseosa.

–No, No tengo miedo de nada. Hagámoslo– Al escuchar las palabras de Scorpius corrieron los muebles de lugar con ayuda de sus varitas dejando espacio en el suelo como si estuvieran a punto de jugar a la botella.

–Creo que podrías encontrar esto interesante – Le murmuró Lorcan a Rose en el oído haciendo que ella sintiera algo de frio – ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero?

─ Claro.

Se sentaron en círculo dividiéndose en parejas, Megara había colocado sus piernas sobre las piernas de su novio, Dominique se había sentado junto a su hermano alegando que era injusto porque habían muy pocas parejas formadas, Molly rio junto con James al momento en que brindaban con una cerveza muggle, Hugo estaba cruzado de brazos al lado de Lysander bastante molestos por el hecho de que les había tocado juntos, Roxanne reía al momento en que se sentaba junto a ellos ofreciéndole un par de galletas que Fred tenia.

─ ¿Tu y yo? ─ Le preguntó Lily a Scorpius a lo que el asintió sentándose al lado de la pequeña pelirroja de vestido negro.

Rose tomó la primera tarjeta del tablero y volvió a colocar un mechón tras su oreja estando algo incomoda por la cercanía de Lorcan y por la mirada intensa que Scorpius tenía sobre ella.

─ Okay, la primera pregunta es para nosotros ─ miró a Lorcan de reojo y carraspeo ─ ¿Cuál es la chuchería favorita de tu compañero en el cine? ─ ¡Esta es fácil! Son las Grangeas de todos los sabores y las varitas de regaliz…se las come después de jugar con ellas.

Todos en el lugar rieron excepto Scorpius mientras que Fred II tocaba una pequeña campana para escuchar la respuesta del compañero de Rose.

─ Cuando algo gracioso ocurre durante la película ─ se quedó observándola por unos momentos perdiéndose en sus bellísimos ojos ─ Y ella piensa que se está riendo muy fuerte, Rose mira alrededor de la sala para ver su alguien escuchó su risa y si piensa que algo de miedo va a pasar extiende su mano, cierra los ojos y toma tu brazo…

─ Y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo hizo ─ Interrumpió Scorpius haciendo que Dominique suspirara de manera enamorada ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de Molly y de Roxanne.

─ ¡No es tu turno Malfoy! ─ Exclamó Lorcan frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

─ ¡Y esa no era la pregunta Scamander! ─ Exclamó Malfoy de vuelta, Dominique Exclamó algo parecido a "¡Alguien dele una cerveza de mantequilla!" pero todos la hicieron callar dado que estaban bastante entretenidos con el Show que ambos chicos estaban dando─ ¿Cuál es su dulce favorito?

─ Dulces de gomita ─ Fred tocó la campana

─ Si, pero de que…

─ Rojos ─ Fred volvió a tocar la campana acompañado de los aplausos de James.

─Si, pero que hace Rose con…

─ Primero les come las cabezas para que sientan menos dolor. ─ Por última vez Fred tocó la campana acompañado de los aplausos de las chicas que estaban bastante sonrientes ante las respuestas que Lorcan había dado. ─ Gracias, Gracias muchas gracias bellezas ─ hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego besar la mano de su compañera.

─ Eres como un Raro Rarito Raro ─ Comentó Lucy mientras sacaba un par de osos de gomita que estaban en un platillo junto a unas papas y gaseosas.

Rose dejó su papel al lado chocando los cinco con Lorcan algo muy incómoda por el beso que había recibido en su mano, Scorpius gruño.

─ ¿Por qué te interesa? ─Murmuró Lily a Scorpius

─ No me interesa…

Lucy sacó una pequeña tarjeta y la leyó de manera sonriente.

─ ¿Cuál es la cosa más bonita que tú compañero ha hecho por ti? ─ Lucy le besó la mejilla a Alexander que estaba comiendo papas fritas ─ Una tarjeta realizada 100% hecha a mano

─ ¡Que adorable! ─ Exclamó Molly mientras se servía otra cerveza y Fred tocaba la campana.

─ Lucy me regaló un paraguas un día de lluvia, se veía tan hermosa sonrojada…. ─ respondió Alexander al momento en que la campana volvía a ser sonada y Dominique junto con Lily aplaudían eufóricamente.

Lily cogió un par de chocolates y le ofreció a Scorpius pero él se negó rotundamente alegando que no tenía hambre.

─ Okay, entonces ¿Quieres tomar una carta para nosotros? ─ Preguntó la chica Potter entregándole la cajita de tarjetas a su compañero de equipo.

─ Si ─ Tomó una tarjeta mirando de reojo a Rose que bebía un poco de gaseosa de naranja ─ ¿Cómo describirías la personalidad de la chica que te gusta? ¿De biblioteca o de fogata? ─ Rose se atraganto con la gaseosa haciendo que Lorcan le acariciara la espalda suavemente ─ Oh, bueno… ya saben… ─ El papel que hace pocos segundos estaba en su mano ahora se encontraba en su boca masticándolo y tragándolo.

─ Creo que Scorpius bebió de más ─ Comentó Hugo acercándose a las varitas de regaliz y acercándosela de manera burlona a Lorcan.

─ ¡Por Merlín esto se puso intenso! ─ Exclamó Roxanne cruzándose de piernas quitándole la varita de regaliz a Hugo.

─ ¡Hombre! ─ Exclamo Lily Soltando una pequeña risa y tomando otra tarjetita de la caja, siendo observada por todos con atención─ Es solo un juego ─ dijo de manera despreocupada para luego leer la pequeña tarjetita ─ ¿Saldrías con la amiga de tu Ex novia?

Scorpius le quitó la tarjetita de la mano a Lily y se la metió en la boca para luego comérsela y tragarla.

─ Esto se está volviendo interesantemente extraño ─ Comentó Louis en voz alta ─ ¡Oye Lysander Acércame las galletas de la Abuela Molly!

Scorpius se quedó mirando a Rose, la aludida bajó la mirada bastante nerviosa y ruborizada, cosa que muchos de los presentes notaron.

Lily por otra parte tomo otra tarjetita sin dejar de sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada, la leyó con voz suave

─ ¿Cuál es el color favorito de tu compañero? , El de Scorpius es el Verde por razones lógicas. ─ Fred Tocó la campana y cogió un par de galletas sonriendo

─ El de Lilith es el Anaranjado.

La campana sonó y Scorpius desvió la mirada para servirse un poco de gaseosa de uva.

─ ¡Nuestro turno! ─ Exclamó Megara sonriendo mientras sacaba una tarjetita una rana de chocolate─ ¿Cuál es el punto del cuerpo más cosquilludo de tu compañero?

Lysander y Hugo comenzaron a silbar de manera coqueta haciendo a Megara y a Albus sonrojar intensamente

─ ¿Albus y Meg...? ─ comenzó a Hablar Rose que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento─ ¿Cómo podrían ellos…?

─ Saber algo como eso ─ Terminó la oración Lorcan haciendo que Lucy y Dominique chocaran los cinco suspirando.

─ Terminan la oración del otro ¡Eso es tan dulce! ─ exclamo Dominique al momento en que Albus le hacía cosquillas en el cuello a Megara haciéndola reír fuertemente, Alexander tomó su cámara y sacó una fotografía mágica comentando que esto lo usaría para chantajearla. Fred tocó la campana y Albus dejó de hacerle cosquillas, Megara roja por la risa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Albus en la oreja provocando una risa nerviosa de parte del muchacho.

─ Te ríes como gatito, Potter ─ Dijo Alexander haciendo que todos rieran con él. Lysander le acercó la cajita de preguntas a Rose la cual se sintió observada por Malfoy.

─ Okay, um… Haremos otra ─ Dijo ella esperando que Lorcan tomara el papel y lo leyera

─ ¿Le has ocultado un secreto a alguien que amas?

─ ¡Fin del juego! ─ Exclamó Rose tomando el papel, rompiéndolo, levantándose del suelo y lanzándolo como si fueran "Escarcha" sobre Dominique, la rubia sonrió emocionada mientras miraba los trocitos de tarjeta.

─ ¿Porque? ─ Preguntó Albus levantándose también, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Los que aún se mantenían en el suelo se colocaron más cerca de la chimenea comiendo varitas de regaliz esperando que todo esto se volviera mucho más interesante ─ ¿Por qué sabes que los secretos son peligrosos? ¿No?

Se escuchó el Uuuuh de parte de James ganándose un golpe de Molly y de Roxanne.

─ No, Al. Es casi Medianoche…

─ ¿Y sabes que pasa a medianoche?

─ Okay, es hora de ir por los regalos ─ La pelirroja tomó del brazo a su primo para llevárselo escaleras arriba, los presentes no entendían nada por lo que se dispusieron a ordenar para poder abrir los regalos.

Escaleras arriba en la habitación de Albus se encontraba Rose con el ceño fruncido, movía sus manos nerviosamente y se mordía el labio asustada.

─ ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Albus! Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo ─ Le dijo Rose mientras tomaba los regalos y los alineaba para poder llevárselos todos con su varita.

─ ¡No hay más tiempo! ─ Le regaño él ─ Hicimos un trato, no más secretos ni mentiras entre familia

─ ¡No quiero herirla!

─ Lo siento, Rose. Pero ocultándoselo le darás falsas esperanzas. Lo dices tú o lo digo yo.

Ante esas últimas palabras y con un hechizo de levitación, llevó los regalos hacia las escaleras para bajar junto con las otras personas, Rose se mordió el labio y siguió a su primo hacia el Living en donde todos estaban conversando animadamente, especialmente Lily a Scor. Lorcan le ofreció un poco de gaseosa y ella negó con la cabeza para luego alejarse sentándose sola junto a la chimenea.

Observó lo feliz que se veía su prima junto con el Slytherin por lo que suspiró y se secó una pequeña lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. No podía herir a su pequeña prima. Miró su reloj y notó que faltaban 10 segundos para la medianoche, a su alrededor todos estaban en parejas o en grupos y ella se encontraba sola junto a la chimenea.

¡¿Cuánto dolor se tiene que pasar para estar desenamorado?!

─ ¡5, 4, 3, 2! ─ Comenzaron a gritar los Scamander, Rose se levantó para dirigirse a la salida ignorando el hecho de que su prima se le acercaba de manera coqueta a Scorpius y cuando iba a tomar su regalo para marcharse… escucho la voz de Albus.

─ ¡A Rose le gusta Scorpius!

A Roxanne y a Dominique se les cayeron las gaseosas, Rose podría jurar que Hugo se había desmayado y que estaba en brazos de su primo James. Lily abrió los ojos como platos y miro de reojo a Scorpius que no podía evitar estar igual o peor de sonrojado que Rose.

La pelirroja se giró lentamente sintiendo la mirada de todos sus primos, de su hermano y de sus amigos.

─ Emm… ¿Feliz navidad?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a todos los adultos gritando riendo pero ninguno de los adolescentes se movió, todos estaban en estado de Shock y bastante sorprendidos como para moverse y empezar una nueva conversación.


End file.
